Plan B
by PsySpazz
Summary: Quizás Damien deba pensarse mejor las cosas.Dip.Slash.


**N/A: **¡Años sin escribir! Y para colmo- como amante ferviente del _Creek_- esperaba que mi primer escrito se tratase de ellos, soy una completa fail bD. Aún así, llevaba tiempo con esta idea sin sentido rondando en mi cabeza y en vista de que necesitamos más _Dips_ en el fandom en español, me arriesgué y aquí les traigo este corto oneshot -algo crack! y con toques fluff-; por cierto, el título es provisional, se aceptan sugerencias U.

¡Y recuerden que llevo tiempo sin escribir, así que es más que probable que haya perdido la práctica! Por eso, las críticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas.

Sin más, espero que disfruten la lectura.

**Disclaimer**: South Park no me pertenece. De ser así, se hubiera dedicado todo un episodio a la apasionada reconciliación de Craig y Tweek luego de su pelea en el capitulo "Tweek vs Craig" que se negaron a mostrarnos.

* * *

Plan B

_Dip_

Ya llevaba su buen rato así, parado frente a aquella casa de modesta fachada y observándola con un profundo resentimiento, o eso parecía. Daba la sensación de que a través de sus letales ojos rojos buscaba incendiar la pequeña vivienda, y no es como si esa habilidad no estuviera en su repertorio de poderes sobrenaturales, pero nada, ni llamas ni demonios a la vista. Sin embargo, Damien seguía ahí, siendo las tres de la madrugada en una de las tantas noches frías del siempre nevado South Park, sin poder apartar su vista de la residencia Pirrup, la casa en la que precisamente vivía Phillip "Pip" Pirrup_._

Su seño fruncido apuntaba directo a una de las ventanas del segundo piso,adornada con macetas de flores, sabiendo que detrás de ella se encontraba un durmiente Pip, pues Damien era capaz sentir su peculiar energía.

Más arrugas surcaron su frente y dejó escapar un gruñido por lo bajo.

No había que ser un genio para saber que algo traía muy molesto al hijo de Satán y que la razón de su molestia estaba sumamente relacionada con el joven británico, si no es que él era el motivo entero.

Y es que, sí, Damien se encontraba en un dilema mental, cuestionándose si llevar acabo o no el plan que lo había puesto allí en un primer lugar; dado que esa noche Damien salió furibundo de su palacio ubicado en las entrañas del infierno, únicamente y con la clara intención de asesinar a Phillip "Pip" Pirrup.

¿El motivo que lo llevaría a acabar con vida aquél amable británico? Una pequeña discusión con el rey de las tinieblas, su padre.

— _¡No soy como tú! ¡Yo, Lucifer, el enviado del mal para llevar oscuridad y dolor a la tierra, no seré conocido como un puto maricón! _

— _¡Damien, cuida tu vocabulario! ¡Y el que tengas problemas para reconocer que te has enamorado no significa que debas desquitarte conmigo!_ —_ regañó el señor Satán, arrepintiéndose por haber hecho la inocente pregunta de "¿Quién es el afortunado?" al notar que, en efecto, el amor había llegado a su joven hijo…_

Y por ello ahora se encontraba ahí, determinado a aniquilar a la persona que lo había desencadenado todo—desde su cuadrado punto de vista, claro está— porque si bien Damien había desarrollado una pequeña fijación hacia el rubio de la boina, simplemente era inaceptable para él seguir el camino de su padre, homosexual declarado.

Él demostraría que no era igual a su progenitor, un "Marica", y haría gala de toda su maldad demoníaca haciendo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra a Pip, un humano común y corriente al fin y acabo, ¿por qué tendría que significar algo para él, príncipe de las tinieblas?

Sin embargo, dos horas, veintitrés minutos y cuarenta y seis segundos habían transcurrido desde su llegada, cuando se había plantado en el patio delantero de la casa de Pip y lo único que parecía moverse en él era su cabello azabache siendo agitado por la brisa nocturna.

— ¿Damien? — una voz con curioso acento lo sacó de sus conflictos mentales e hizo que se percatase de la presencia del rubio en el umbral de su puerta.

El aludido giró su cabeza y posó sus ojos en Pip, notando que el británico todavía en pijamas lo observaba con sorpresa y curiosidad.

— ¡Oh, no creí que fueras tú! — agregó con sinceridad, sus ojos azules titilaron y sus labios esbozaron una tímida sonrisa.

El silencio reinó luego de esa exclamación, mientras el hijo de Satán se dedicó a observar al rubio de la misma forma que hace minutos observaba a su casa: con algo parecido a un concentrado enojo.

Luego de unos minutos, esto puso un poco nervioso a Pip.

— Hum… ¿Y a qué se debe tu visita, Damien? — preguntó con su típica actitud educada, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Damien simplemente continuó mirando, a él y a su cálida sonrisa, y un suave color carmín cubrió sus normalmente pálidas mejillas; aún así se negó a apartar sus ojos de Pip, pretendiendo, por lo menos, mantener su imagen amenazante e infundadora de miedo, en tanto no dejaba de preguntarse qué_ carajos_ hacer ahora.

Cuando Pip comenzaba a cuestionarse si es que el chico del infierno tenía dificultades para hablar, un fuerte y gélido ventarrón lo tomó por sorpresa, provocando que se abrazase a sí mismo; mientras Damien se mantuvo inmutable dada su insensibilidad a los cambios climáticos, el rubio temblando de frío en su condición humana sintió como sus dientes comenzaban a tiritar .

— Esto…— habló nuevamente Pip, haciéndose a un lado de la puerta. — ¿Te gustaría pasar y tomar una taza de té con panecillos?

Damien se tardó unos segundos pestañeando varias veces antes se asentir con lentitud y comenzar a caminar.

Ese parecía ser un buen plan B.

* * *

_¿R&R? :B_

**Mocha.**


End file.
